threriversfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Lisa Reed
Dr. Lisa Reed is one of the supporting characters of Three Rivers. Lisa is an ER resident, and is currently having an affair with Dr. Andy Yablonski. Early Life When Lisa was twelve, her ten year old sister, Becca, died in a car accident. Lisa blames herself for not doing anything to save her sister's life; perhaps this is the reason she is a medical resident. Lisa remembers clearly her sister's bloody shoes. Personality Lisa is very level-headed whenever a paitent comes into the ER and stays calm in stressful situations. However, when Lisa meets Dylan, a patient at Three Rivers, she is reminded of her sister's death. Series In Place of Life, Lisa called Andy down from the transplant wing to talk with Kuol. She is treating J.C. Dawson for a scalplac when his wife, Teri, collaspes in the ER. Lisa assists Andy in reviving her. In Ryan's First Day, Christy is brought into the ER and Lisa brings her to Andy. It turns out Christy has pulmonary fibrosis and needs a transplant. In Code Green, Lisa is contacted about a bus crash and she issues a "Code Green" to the staff. She explains that there are many kids who have been injured, and neighboring counties have sent their ambulances. As kids start arriving, Pam and Lisa realize that one of the kids is missing. In Where We Lie, it is Lisa's day to ride along with the ambulance as part of her residency. The ambulance is called to an amusement park, where they find Dylan trapped under the collapsed structure and the ride car. Lisa refuses to leave Dylan as the rescuers dig him out. Back at Three Rivers, Andy is called when they discover that Dylan's pulmonary artery has been damaged. Andy and Lisa are prepping him for a scan when they notice that he is bleeding internally, so they rush him into surgery. Andy finds Lisa scrubbing the blood off of Dylan's shooes, stating that if he doesn't make it, his mother wouldn't want the shoes covered in blood. Andy says that kids are the hardest patients to treat. Lisa becomes defensive and accuses him of calling her unprofessional before walking off. Later, Lisa apologizes to Andy for her behavior. She tells him that her sister died in a car accident when she was twelve, and that she remembers her sister's bloody shoes. Andy gives her a hug, and as they are about to kiss, Lisa pulls away and thanks Andy for listening as she leaves. In The Luckiest Man, Lisa treats Victor Stone when he first comes into the ER. In A Roll of the Dice, Lisa is treating Penelope Kirkell when she realizes something is wrong, and calls Andy to help. In the cafeteria, Lisa finds Andy sitting alone, mourning Scott's death. He explains that he has lost patients before, but Scott was different, and it makes him want to give up. Andy and Lisa begin their affair. In Every Breath You Take, Andy asks Lisa out on a date. Later, Andy and Lisa report to the ambulances as they start to treat the patients. Gwen Richards checks in on Jimmy, one of Lisa's patients. David and Lisa discuss why Patrick is having trouble breathing. After ruling out drug usage, Lisa orders an ultrasound and discovers blood building up in Patrick's heart, making it hard for him to breathe. When David inserts a syringe into Patrick's heart, they find fluid, not blood, and determine that there is a disease causing Patrick's breathing problem. It turns out that Patrick is suffering from an auto-immune disease that effects the lungs, making it hard for him to breathe. Later that night, Andy and Lisa are about to leave for their date when Andy's wife, Rena pulls up in her car, and Andy tells Lisa to wait inside. In Case Histories, Dr. Luc Bovell tries to work his charms on Lisa, but he is unsuccessful. Lisa is treating Jill Hollis, who is six months pregnant. When there is no fetal heartbeat, Lisa calls Miranda to discuss Jill's condition. Quotes *(To Andy) "It's times like these when you wished that hospitals served alcohol." Notes *''Three Rivers Season One DVD has not yet been released. Go to Youtube.com, FanFiction.Net, or Facebook.com for more ''Three Rivers. Category:Characters Category:Medical Residents